May I love you? - Pokémon Special
by JimenaYellow
Summary: Un conjunto de situaciones inusuales para un simple San Valentín. Y eso que ellos solo querían ganar algo de dinero de manera legal. ¡Premio para Rex!


**_Disclaimer:_** Pokémon no me pertenece. Yo solo manejo sus personajes para crear sensuales historias.

**_Advertencias:_** Si coloco aquí algo, adelantaría mi trama.

_**Nota inicial:**_ Este fic es un premio para Rex. Bien, tuve un retraso increíble gracias a mis desacomodadas horas de dormir y a mi bulliciosa familia. Pero bueno, está algo largo en compensación. Además, aproveché que se acerca el catorce de febrero. Pido perdón por llevar acumulando premios del foro y espero que esto te guste, sensual escritor al que admiro mucho. Rex, va con cariño.

Se acompañaría perfecto con la canción "May I" de "Trading Yesterday". La estuve escuchando mientras escribía en plena madrugada y me asentó de maravilla.

* * *

**_May I love you? - Pokémon Special_**

**_~One-shot~_**

* * *

¿Desesperada?

Nada de eso.

Es una simple necesidad de no ser una "forever alone", aunque el término utilizado quizá no sea el correcto. Era de una jerarquía menor, un capricho sin fundamento.

Quería enamorarme. Esto no significaba que besuquearía al primero con el que me cruzara ni seducir al tipo de la tienda.

Quería enamorarme y no pasar un San Valentín acompañando a alguna pareja, haciendo de violinista.

Muy en el fondo presentía que esa idea no estaba muy alejada de la realidad.

Simple, muy simple: me resigné.

* * *

El solo asomarme por la ventana era sinónimo de ver a cientos de enamorados tomándose de la mano (o besándose apasionadamente). Pensar que era el día ideal para pasear con el ser con el que estás atado por el hilo rojo me deprimía totalmente. Lo bueno es que una sonrisa podía disimular todo lo que se ocultaba en mis pensamientos.

—A pesar que se ha ganado mi respeto, Lance es un masoquista.

—Lo sé. No puedo creer que prefiera quedar como el amigo incondicional a decírselo de una vez.

—Creo que ahora sería más difícil por el hecho que ella, sin ser presionada, aceptó a Red.

—De todas maneras, lo normal es que dé un paso al costado y ya no traté de auto-lastimarse. Míralo, escoltando a su amor imposible hasta aquí... ¿Crees que Red lo note?

—Es muy distraído como para fijarse —me respondió Silver.

Estábamos en casa del novio de Yellow, Ambos sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala principal. Yo abrazando mis rodillas y Silver arrecostado con las manos en la nuca.

Era catorce de febrero, el día donde de lo estresada que me sentía podía salir y golpear parejas felices con un fierro. Pero no lo hacía porque me consideraba lo suficientemente capaz de controlar mis emociones. Además, necesitábamos esas parejas para nuestro plan.

A los segundos Red apareció en escena cargando algunas cajas.

—Bien muchachos, aquí está la misión de hoy.

Y es que para no aburrirnos y con la excusa de querer pasar el día con los amigos nos pusimos de acuerdo e invertimos en un negocio infalible. Entre todos compramos (al por mayor para que nos salga económico) chocolates, flores y peluches. El objetivo era venderlos para tener un ingreso extra y también divertirnos un rato. Me convenía en ambos sentidos.

—Por cierto ¿dónde están los demás?

—Gold tiene que visitar a sus dos chicas antes de venir y Crystal, pues me dijo que la esperáramos. No creo que tarden mucho —respondió Silver con tono neutro.

—Yellow me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que ya están en camino y Green solo tiene que caminar un par de casa para llegar, no hay que preocuparnos por él.

—Excelente. Al parecer el negocio irá genial.

Asentimos.

El timbre sonó. Gold llegó con mucho gel en el cabello y apestando a perfume, dato curioso fue su cara de preocupación entendible por lo que comentó Silver. Saludó y tomó asiento, no sin antes preguntar si podía comprobar si los chocolates estaban aptos para el consumo. Obviamente no se lo permitimos.

—Luego no quiero que nos denuncien por dar productos en mal estado y esas cosas. Bah, en fin ¿Ya llegó Crys?

—No, pero dijo que vendría de todas maneras.

Su rostro adquirió la misma forma con la que lo vimos apenas entró.

Red se sentó en el mueble desocupado al entender que tendrían que esperar un poco más.

Gold suspiró.

—Hace un rato la vi... La vi matando a alguien en Trigal.

Aquella imitación de seriedad hizo que Red lo mirara con sorpresa extrema, Silver pusiera su típica cara de indiferencia y yo lo observara con curiosidad. No le creí.

Antes que continuará o alguien preguntara a qué diablos quería jugar, el timbre volvió a sonar. La lenta reacción de Red me obligó a ponerme de pie y abrir la puerta. Sentí un leve escalofrío al encontrar a Crystal con unos ánimos no tan buenos reflejados en su apariencia.

Saludó de manera cortés y le preguntó al dueño de casa si podía utilizar el baño. La respuesta fue afirmativa y la chica desapareció tras la puerta de este. Noté sus ojos enrojecidos y pude casi asegurar que a mí y a Red se nos cruzó el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza.

No, era imposible.

—Sé lo que piensan —rompió el silencio el menor— Pero no me refería a eso con la expresión. "Matar" no necesariamente quiere decir asesinar a alguien. Yo me refería a que vi a Crys...

Un tercer timbrazo interrumpió. De nuevo me tomé la molestia de abrir, eran los cuestionados mejores amigos. Traían mala cara, como si cargaran con una mala noticia. Me resultó bastante extraño que ese día todos los que tocaban se presentasen con un semblante antagónico a la celebración. Como si a todos algo les hubiera pasado algo terrible justo ese día.

—Hola Yelly. Lance.

—Hola Blue —me respondió como siempre, con su adorable voz.

—Hola —agregó su acompañante.

Pasaron y saludaron a los demás.

Red salió del trance y se apresuró en abrazar a su chica, quería desearle feliz San Valentín y entre muestras de cariño, le decía lo feliz que se sentía de tenerla a su lado. Casi todos los presentes desviamos la vista cuando se besaron, a excepción del curioso de Gold, que no supo lo que era "mirar disimuladamente". Ellos se querían mucho y no tenían pena por demostrarlo, pero tampoco una pequeña consideración con nosotros.

La expresión de Lance era un chiste. Él quería que la tierra se lo tragase o algo así de drástico. Desde que Silver me contó que la razón por la que se acercó a Yellow de nuevo no era solo para querer hacer las paces no puedo dejar de pensar que se comporta de manera inmadura ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Quitarle la felicidad?

—Oh vamos, ya calmen esas hormonas.

No hacía falta especificar qué chico dijo eso.

Con una sonrisa y sin dejar de abrazar a Yellow, Red se disculpó por ser algo imprudente. Mi amiga se contagió de su alegría, sin embargo, algo no terminaba por cuadrarme. Lo pasé por alto al no tener cómo sustentarlo.

—Bien, bien. Ya que solo falta Green, podemos ir repartiendo los productos y debatiendo los lugares en dónde estaremos ubicados para vender todo esto —dije.

Lo que no recordé es que el vecino de Red no era el único que no estaba presente; Crystal salió del baño apenas terminé de pronunciar la última palabra. Para sorpresa de los que la vimos entrar y escuchamos el comentario desatinado de Gold, estaba normal en todo sentido.

—Apoyo a Blue. Propongo que nos dividamos en dos grupos y abarquemos las dos ciudades más comerciales de la región ¿qué les parece?

—Crys tiene razón —intervino Gold— Podemos ir a Azulona y a...

—Azafrán.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, chicos —exclamó Yellow— Y respecto a los grupos, pues... ¿Les parece un sorteo?

Todos dijimos que sí para evitar algún conflicto. Además, ella confiaba en que pasaría un feliz día a lado de su pareja pese a todo.

Red fue a uno de los cajones del escritorio cercano por unos post-its y un marcador delgado.

Yo me preguntaba por qué Green demoraba tanto, no acostumbraba llegar tarde, pero todos no le tomaban tanta importancia porque podíamos simplemente ir a su casa y sacarlo a la fuerza. Y suponíamos que se encontraba allí porque era imposible que tuviese planes y no los hayamos descubierto.

—Yo me encargo.

Silver tomó los materiales y con su "hermosa" letra colocó nuestros nombres en las hojitas de color turquesa y luego las dobló un par de veces. Los cuatro primeros nombres conformarían el grupo que iría a Azulona y el resto a la otra ciudad mencionada.

El último miembro del clan se presentó en la sala luego de que el timbre sonara de nuevo. Está vez abrió Lance que estaba acostado en la pared cercana a la puerta de brazos cruzados, claro que con la aprobación de Red.

—Perdón por la tardanza.

—No hay problema, Green. Si no venías, probablemente hubiéramos ido a tu casa a secuestrarte —respondió Red en tono gracioso.

Al parecer no le agradó demasiado al recién llegado.

—¿Puedo sacar yo los papelitos?

Lo que justo se necesitaba para no crear tensión por el malhumorado. Nadie se opuso a que Gold fuera el encargado de eso.

Al final quedamos de la siguiente manera: Silver, Gold, Lance y Yellow irían a la Azulona mientras que Red, Green, Crystal y yo nos dirigiríamos a Azafrán.

Empezaron a repartir las cajas. Por mi parte, decidí curiosear el motivo de la actitud de Green.

—¿Despertaste con el pie izquierdo o qué? —susurré.

—Muy graciosa.

—¿Sucedió algo malo?

Suspiró. Aparentemente le atiné.

—Pasó algo inusual... Daisy anunció su compromiso.

No grité porque iban a tildarme de loca. Lo que acaban de decir explicaba la cara de árbol que llevaba. Él siempre había sido el hermano mayor de su hermana mayor y que de la nada ella le anuncie algo tan importante... Debe doler un poco.

—Supongo que es duro.

—Se enojó porque me enojé porque fui el último en enterarme. Hasta parece trabalenguas lo que pasó.

—Pero ten en cuenta que Bill es un buen chico.

—No dudo que la hará feliz, es solo que si hubiera confiado más en mí no sentiría como que me clavó la noticia de repente.

No supe qué contestar, solo le di una palmadita en el hombro. Pensé que se había quedado dormido luego de comer o que se había echado para atrás respecto al negocio, pero algo así de importante lo dejó hecho un trapo. Si Silver me dice algo como eso sin anticiparme nada, no le volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Mas, él me cuenta la mayoría de su cosas, incluso los asuntos que escucha sin querer.

Al voltear me di cuenta de algo curioso: Lance parecía antisocial. Digo, Red hablaba con Yellow; Crystal, Silver y Gold eran otros con cháchara y pues, Green y yo estuvimos conversando... Pero él sólo tenía cosas en común con Yellow. En tecnicismos, él vino aquí porque ella le dijo que sería una buena idea que la acompañara, prometiéndole (creo yo) que la pasaría bien o mejor que andar quién sabe dónde. Pero no contaba con que la chica de sus sueños andaría con su amado.

Me imaginé a los tres tomados de la mano, paseando por el campo, y casi se me escapa una carcajada. En fin, mi deber como persona amigable era entablar conversación... Y causar revueltas, pero solo un poco.

—Lance, es genial que acompañaras a Yellow hasta aquí. Red andaba pendiente a que llegaran los pedidos y no pudo ir por ella.

—Solo quise que no le pasara nada malo en el camino.

Era mayor que todos nosotros, por lo que se me seguía haciendo raro que haya aceptado ir a vender golosinas y flores con unos adolescentes aunque Yellow se lo hubiera pedido. Vamos, era cuestión de sentido común.

Aunque los dos traían mala cara al llegar.

—¿Y pasó algo en el trayecto?

Esperaba un "no es asunto tuyo". Después pasaría a retirarme y seguiría con mi vida, pero deduje que no están tratando con cualquiera cuando su respuesta fue una pregunta.

—¿Qué tanto te dijo Silver que podría pasar?

—¿Qué tanto quieres que pase? —respondí por reflejo.

Lo estaban llamando para entregarle su parte, así que fue hacia la mesa central con una sonrisa sarcástica. No me gustaba para nada, sospechaba que quisiera interponerse entre mis amigos. Lo peor es que Red no están en el grupo de Yellow, pero Lance sí.

Se venía algo feo.

Mi imaginación maquinaba los peores contextos.

Yo también fui a recoger lo que tenía que vender para duplicar mi inversión.

También quise conversar con Silver y Gold antes de salir.

* * *

Azafrán era un caos. Con eso me refiero a miles de tórtolos gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos. Me resultaba incómodo ver a chicos pasándose de vivos con esta "fiesta". San Valentín no era solo romance, señores.

Gracias al cielo que a nadie más se le ocurrió nuestra idea, la competencia iba a ser un problema.

Buscamos una ubicación estratégica para el negocio. Un punto clave en el bulevar cercano al Centro Comercial. Por si olvidé mencionarlo, la idea era que –para atraer clientela– los chicos se vistieran elegantes (ya sea traje o simplemente una camisa y una corbata no tan desentonada) y las chicas de floristas. Mi propuesta de vestirnos de maids no alcanzó la mayoría de votos.

Desempacamos las cosas en nuestro stand improvisado y empezamos el trabajo. Ante nuestro ojos pasaban parejas de enamorados de todo tipo, desde los estereotipos hasta lo inaudito. Pero todo tipo de amor valía, de eso no tenía duda. Envidiaba su felicidad.

No fue tan arduo. Digo, se nos facilitó por el hecho que los "sensuales" chicos que nos acompañaban a Crys y a mí fueron blanco fácil para los típicos grupos de amigas que salen a pasear, a coquetear o a alguna fiesta ese día. Fácil que le sacaban el número a algunas o viceversa si fueran otro tipo de personas. Pero no, eran Red y Green.

Por nuestra parte, estuvimos a cargo de puesto y más de un chico se nos acercó a comprar un regalo. A casi todos les brillaban los ojitos. Algunos nos comentaban que llevarían a comer a su "otra mitad", otros que recién les iban a decir que sentían algo por ellas y estaba el grupo "lo compro por si acaso".

Terminando el alboroto del alboroto me propuse hablar con Crys. No pensaba que Gold bromearía con algo tan serio como el asesinato de alguien, pero tampoco creía que ella se encontraba de maravilla ¿Qué rayos quiso decir ese niño?

—Un poco más y terminamos con todo ¿no, Crys? Al final creo que fue un buen día.

—Supongo.

A pesar del buen humor que se dejaba ver cuando atendía a los demandantes, en ese momento sonaba seria, era fácil deducir que era una coraza a algo que quería ocultar.

—Al principio no estaba convencida totalmente de venir, ya sabes, eso de ver tantas parejas llega a hostigar un poco cuando aún no descubres a nadie especial... Además, el querer sentir un poco de emoción esta fecha es...

Fue rápido. Casi en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció del lugar, escapó de mi intento de conversación. Corrió perdiéndose en una avenida mientras yo intentaba encontrar qué hice mal.

—Mierda.

—Pensé que no decías malas palabras.

Me asustó.

—No deberías aparecer como si nada, a la gente normal no le gusta, Green —expresé molesta.

El "disculpa" no llegó.

Apareció Red.

—¿A dónde fue Crystal? —preguntó preocupado.

—Blue le dijo algo que la incomodó y por eso se fue.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan...

—En mi defensa diré que solo le buscaba un tema de conversación.

Lo quise fulminar con la mirada. Uno, por andar escuchando a mis espaldas (esto lo supuse debido a su respuesta) y dos, por echarme la culpa. Procuré mantenerme calmada y no reclamarle porque aún estaba fresco lo de su hermana y era mejor tenerlo así que de mal humor. Además, era Green.

—Iré a buscarla, no debe haber ido muy lejos ¿Pueden encargarse de recoger todo? Los llamo cuando la encuentre.

—Bien.

—Dile que me disculpe si dije algo imprudente, por favor.

—Yo me encargo.

Y sonrió con seguridad antes de comenzar con una carrera por hallarla a ella y a sus razones.

Ordené nuestra decoración en una de las tantas cajas y el chico de mi costado se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Hasta que una llamada interrumpió mi hazaña.

—Eso fue rápido —comentó.

Su enunciado fue desacertado. Quien quería comunicarse conmigo era Gold, lo que significaba que habían novedades en el "amarillo" asunto. Apreté el botón para contestar y me alejé un poco de mi amigo para evitar que vuelva a regañarme.

—¿Qué conseguiste? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Al parecer Lance se le confesó justo antes de entrar a la casa de Red.

Algo en mí sospechó eso al solo verles la cara en la puerta.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que ese no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados... ¿Qué más?

—No lo sé, los perdí de vista hace un rato. Silver y yo los estamos buscando, pero no aparecen. Pienso que...

—No, no lo digas. No quiero pensar que Yellow sea capaz de cosas como esas.

—Yo menos. Aunque la verdad... Espera un momento.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! —dije aumentando el tono de mi voz sin querer.

—Silver acaba de recibir un mensaje de Yellow. Dice que se sintió mal y que Lance la llevó a casa. También dice que no le avisen a Red para no preocuparlo.

Iba a dejar salir otra palabrota de mi boca, mas me contuve porque recordé a Green asustándome.

Como reflejo me volteé a mirarlo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba. Parecía como si aparecer tras de mí fuera su nueva manía.

Y no puedo decir que no me causó el mismo impacto.

—Green.

Tomó mi celular y colgó la llamada. Antes que me pusiera histérica y reclamará por el exceso de confianza me tomó de la muñeca y me guió hasta una banca donde ya estaban las dos cajas ordenadas. Las arrimó a un lado, me sentó y él se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo, Blue?

* * *

—No es tan difícil que uno de tus amigos se te declare en San Valentín. Es decir ¿qué persona dejaría pasar una fecha perfecta como esa? Ni que Lance fuera tan estúpido.

—¿Y por eso los mandaste a espiar?

—Exacto.

—Yo creo... Creo que no es tu asunto, Blue.

—Involucra a dos de mis mejores amigos, por lo tanto, me involucra a mí.

Dejó su caja vacía en el banco y se puso de pie, mirándome de frente.

—Escucha, creo que Yellow es lo suficientemente grande como para saber llevar los problemas que la confesión de Lance puede traerle. Apoyo a Red al igual que tú, pero ¿qué pasa si realmente siente algo por Lance y nunca lo tomó como una posibilidad por considerarlo solo bajo el concepto de "amigo"?

Aunque lo quisiera negar en ese momento, ese chico tenía razón.

—Mejor esperemos a que ella nos cuente qué es lo que hará al respecto...

Bajó y subió la cabeza en señal de que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Esta vez sí era Red informándonos que encontró a Crystal y que además nos invitaba a comer a una dulcería situada en la parte oeste de la ciudad.

—Descubrí por qué Crys huyó de esa manera. Al parecer terminó con un chico justo hoy porque sentía que estaba interfiriendo con sus labores y estudios. Él le compró un regalo y toda esa cosa pensando que lo citaba para pasar un inolvidable día, pero la revelación que le hizo lo dejó hecho puré. Le propuso de todo... Pero ella no duda en sus decisiones. Y tu charla no la ayudó mucho.

—Entonces Gold tenía razón con lo de "matar" a alguien. Y bueno, dije que lo lamentaba.

Si tan solo ese chico se hubiera dejado a entender.

—Lo mató y el cargo de consciencia tardará en desaparecer. Tranquila, ella comprende que tú no conocías del asunto.

Debió sentirse muy presionada. No debió ser tan extremista, mas, supongo que tener que mantener un promedio mayor al resto para mantener una beca, llevar voluntariado y ser una aspirante a investigadora bajo el cuidado de uno de los más prestigiosos en su campo no debe ser tarea sencilla. Sumarle a eso lo de tener a un novio que quiere ayudarte ayudarte sin saber qué hacer y sentirte culpable por no entregarlo todo en una relación debe ser muy difícil. Y para que se pusiera a llorar es que lo debía querer mucho.

—Pobre Crys y pobre chico.

—Hay que animarla un poco, traten de no demorar.

—Ahora vamos para allá, cambio y fuera.

Le avisé a Green de la situación. Era de esperarse su reacción semi-indiferente. Bueno, al menos estaba la mitad de preocupado por todos los raros acontecimientos del día. En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía cierto parecido a Silver. Sin embargo, la presencia de Green tenía una particularidad indescifrable. Algo... ¿verde?

—Vamos, no quiero que me tilden de tardona por tu culpa.

Abrió un de las cajas y se cercioró de algo, no estaba muy al tanto de qué puso en cada una, pues eran dos. Las cargó.

—Vamos.

* * *

El cheesecake estaba delicioso. Cítrico y dulce, uno de los más ricos que había probado desde que descubrí que era mi postre favorito. Total, lo disfrutaba el doble porque yo no lo iba a pagar.

Green comía una buena porción de pastel de chocolate; Crys, un banana split y Red tomaba un milkshake. Sentía que a todos nos iba a dar diabetes. Bueno, eso también pasaba con mirar alrededor.

Y de fondo sonaba esa canción tan rara. Campañas publicitarias de aquel amorfo día.

Me disculpé con Crys. Dijo que no había sido mi culpa, sino suya. Explicó que esas cosas no solían afectarla, pero quería mucho al chico. Lo amaba y porque lo hacía tenía que terminar con él. Para no dejarlo en espera, para que se preocupe por sus cosas y no por las de ella, para que él también ponga un orden a las cosas.

Vi cómo sus ojos se ponían brillosos con cada palabra.

Lo que pasó luego fue una cachetada a los estúpidos chocolates que vendimos.

Una simple llamada cuando salíamos con un "mira el cielo" de un número que Crys se olvidó de bloquear cambió todo. Un mensaje cargado de el fenómeno más extraño que le sucede a los seres humanos, unas palabras llenas de esa rara cosa llamada amor.

_Siempre juntos, Crys. Te esperaré._

* * *

—Cursi, pero parece que resultó.

Crys se separó del grupo cuando vio al chico que rechazó acercarse con más de una docena de globos en forma de corazón luego de ver ese mensaje en las nubes. Ambos se "reconciliaron" y no faltaron los espectadores aplaudiendo. Nos dijo que él la acompañaría a casa y que nos agradecía el detalle, pero que era momento de vivir.

Bipolar.

—Espero que les vaya bien —dijo Red— Lo que me recuerda que debo llamar a Yellow.

Volteé a ver a Green y él hizo lo mismo. Ambos sabíamos que esa historia tenía para rato. Un triángulo amoroso que iba a ser escrito por alguna loca guionista y que no iba a favor de nuestro amigo.

Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo e hizo lo anunciado.

El número que había marcado no se encontraba disponible.

—Vaya, parece que se quedó sin batería.

No sabía que decirle.

Pero alguien sí.

Con un movimiento rápido, Green tomó su teléfono también.

—Tengo un mensaje de Gold —anunció— Terminaron hace poco y cada uno se fue a casa.

Volvió en celular a su lugar. Supe que estaba mintiendo, lo conocía. Además, me prohibió darle su número al chico que supuestamente le envió el mensaje.

—Entonces iré a verla. Supongo que veremos una peli de esos maratones de comedias románticas que están dando en la televisión.

Y con una sonrisa se despidió de nosotros.

Un "suerte" salía de mis labios con la mejor intención del mundo.

* * *

Íbamos en silencio por el camino que llevaba a casa. Íbamos pensando en las extrañas cosas de aquel día. Éramos los únicos que no se tomaban de las manos.

Y entonces me di cuenta.

—Esa canción, la de la dulcería ¿la habías escuchado antes?

Y ya imagínense lo intranquila que me puse.

—¿Cuál?

— "¿Puedo abrazarte mientras te quedas dormida? ¿cuando el mundo se esté cerrando y no puedes respirar? ¿Puedo quererte? ¿Puedo ser tu escudo? ¿puedo..."

—Pues, puedo decir que cantas muy mal.

—No te pregunté eso —dijo rodando los ojos— te dije si...

—Entendí la pregunta, solo quería aclarar ese punto.

Y solté mis nervios en una risa.

No podía ser posible. Peleábamos, aunque nos apoyábamos. Éramos opuestos, pero regresábamos a casa juntos. No dudábamos el soltarnos la razón de nuestras reacciones y tratábamos de animarnos cuando temíamos a algo.

—No, es la primera vez que la oigo —continué— Pero el tonito es pegajoso.

—¿Puedes recordarla en tu mente?

—Em, creo que sí.

—Bien, ahora hay acompañamiento musical.

De una de las caja que aún cargaba para evitarle problemas a Red o a Crystal sacó una rosa. Era blanca, pero sus pétalos se confundían con tonalidades celestes. Me la entregó con delicadeza.

¿Por qué no lo había considerado? Era indispensable, siempre estaba allí, como Red, como Yellow, como el amigo que necesitaba.

—Perdón por escuchar tu conversación, pero creo que tienes razón. Ver tantas personas así... Tuviste que estar incómoda todo el rato, incluso con el lío amoroso de Yellow. Trata de no darle vueltas a esos asuntos y ya, al fin y al cabo solo es San Valentín hasta hoy a las once y cincuenta y nueve.

Cuando tuve el detalle en mis manos fue como obtener la llave que revelaba la solución al misterio. Me importaba poco que haya sido una de las flores que no se vendió.

No me di cuenta que se sentía diferente porque no veía más allá de la palabra amigo, no quería arriesgar esa cosa bonita que teníamos.

Y la canción seguía en mi cabeza, repitiéndose sin descanso.

"Y abriste tu corazón, y abriste las puertas".

Lo quedé observando cuando volvió a caminar rumbo a Pallet. Regresó la mirada y al ver que no avanzaba me regañó. Cuando volvimos a estar uno al lado del otro me sentía diferente y en mi pecho, poco a poco, aparecía un sentimiento cálido y placentero. Preví que lo que se venía no iba a ser fácil para ninguno de los dos. Éramos Green y Blue, nada que tenga que ver con esos nombres iba a ser así.

—Y tenías que hacerlo justo hoy —solté para mis adentros.

Porque cuando dije que quería enamorarme, pensaba que iba a ser un simple juego.

El momento del "¿Pudo amarte?" No se haría esperar.

Yo también quería cantar esa canción.

* * *

**_Nota final:_** Sensualoso, nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Pero espero haber hecho un trabajo digno de tu gusto y el gusto de todos los que leyeron esto.

San Valentín se me hace complicado. En sí estoy traumada con el romance, en esa fecha solo saludo a mis amigos. Vamos a ver si el próximo año cambio de opinión :3

Aunque eso de vender flores y chocolates es un buen negocio, se los aseguro. Hay cada enamorado... xD

Bien, eso es todo.

¡Saludos!


End file.
